Sesshomaru's Lawnmower
by Gabby3
Summary: Well the title kind of say's it, Sesshomaru gets a lawnmower, what ever will he, Rin, Jaken, and Hojo-kun (yes Hojo-kun) do?
1. Woohoo! Sears

            Ok these chapters are really short but I think the story is ok.  Thanks to my friend Bean for her help in writing this, she helps me a lot ^-^. Oh and before I forget, 

DC (disclaimer): I do not own any of these characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi the wonderful writer and cartoonist that brought us Inu-Yasha!^-^!  

            Rin ran around the automotive section of Sears in circular patterns happily, "lawnmower, lawnmower, lawnmower!" she sang.  Jaken groaned putting his face in his hands and shaking his head, while Sesshomaru talked to a sales clerk. 

          "Ok I'll take this one," he said pointing to a huge red machine, before proceeding to jump into the seat pulling Rin with him.  Quickly he turned the key and sped out of the store grabbing a gas can on his way down the isle.  

          As the doors banged shut behind the DWY (Driving While a Yokai), Jaken pealed him self off the floor, his back stained with tread marks, "Sesshomaru-sama! Wait! Sesshomaru-sama!!!"

          Meanwhile Sesshomaru was speeding happily (though no smile was visible) down the streets of Tokyo, his huge biker goggles making him look even stranger.  

          Rin was sitting on his shoulders, her hands in the air and hair whipping around in the wind.  "Yay, Sesshomaru-sama has lawnmower!" she said gleefully as they zoomed past Hojo-kun who looked up and waved as a spastic Rin tried frantically to get his attention.

          "What a cute little girl," he said to himself.

          "You wouldn't think she was cute if you had to be around her all the time," said a short, grouchy, green man with lumps on his head whom appeared to have been run over rather recently.   

          "Nani? Gomen," was his only reply as if for once Hojo-kun had the sense to say nothing more.  But alas this was not to be, the heavens had a different idea of what was to happen, "she doesn't look that bad, and that guy looks like he is the really happy type that loves people!" he said happily staring at the two as they faded quickly from view over a hill.  

          "Oh really?" said Jaken, *Bam! Thud*.  Hojo-kun fell to the ground unconscious, *drag, drag, drag*.


	2. Back at home whoohoo!

**Using the advice of one of my reviewers I will make this chapter longer, thanks for your help^-^. Oh and does any one have suggestions as to what should happen, I'm at a loss of words/ ideas for chapter three.**

Chapter 2: Back at home.

          Sesshomaru had long since returned to feudal Japan, before Jaken managed to drag Hojo-kun's smiling and drooling body through the well.  Jaken wondered at how dense people from Kagome's time were no one thought any thing of him dragging a body through the streets, _must be a common occurrence_ he thought to himself_._  By now he had almost reached Sesshomaru's palace where the demon dog sat happily sunning him self while Rin drove the lawn mower madly around, back and fourth across the lawn. 

          "Whee!"

          "Whoo!"

          "Fun!"

          "Yeah!" 

          "Lookie me!"

          Rin zipped back and fourth coming ever closer to the foreground. 

          "That's great Rin…" Sesshomaru grumbled, and then stretched contentedly.

          *Zeroop, pusht* "erk… YYYEEEEOOOOOOOW!!!!!!" Sesshomaru leaped a hundred feet in the air holding his tail.

          "Yay! Sesshomaru-sama is doing jumping-jacks!" Rin stood up on the lawn mower seat and began to exercise as well.  Looking up, her eyes became big, as white fluffy stuff started to fall from the sky, where Sesshomaru was still suspended in  air _STILL _ holding his tail, "Yay Sesshomaru-sama made it snow!" she said bounding from the lawnmower.

          She jumped up and down trying to catch pieces of 'tail' while the lawnmower hit a tree root, rolled over and began sputtering before finally stopping.

          When Sesshomaru finally hit the ground he rolled over so that his backside was up in the air holding his tail while whimpering, though no one heard him.  Finally he stood biting his lip and turning to see Rin sitting there holding a little white box with a red cross on it.

          "Kagome gave this to me and said to use it when people get hurt," she said beaming up at him.

          "I'm not hurt…" he said grumbling.

          "Yes you are!" she said slightly frustrated putting her hands on her hips and sticking out her lower lip, looking only as serious as a little girl can.

          "Am not," he said back getting annoyed with the conversation.

          "Yes you are, you were crying!" she insisted pushing the box at him.

          "I… I was not!" said Sesshomaru frantically taken aback. 

          "Were too!"

          "Was not!"

          "Were too!"

          "Was not!"

          "WERE TOO!!!" she yelled pouting even more.  Finally Sesshomaru relinquished and let her bandage his tail to the best of her ability. 

          Jaken was still approaching Sesshomaru's home at a slow pace, doggedly dragging Hojo-kun behind him.

          "This is a really beautiful place^-^," said Hojo-kun without warning.  Jaken dropped the boys ankles and whipped around to see him lying there arms folded behind his head looking up at the sky.  

          "Wha… What are you doing?!!" Jaken asked frantically.

          "I don't know," said Hojo-kun shrugging.  "I just remember getting my head hurt… and then… *sigh* I woke up here^-^.  Maybe I died…" he said thoughtfully as if reflecting.

          Jaken stared back at the naïve teen who lay staring up at the blue sky and fluffy white clouds.

          Suddenly Hojo-kun sat bolt upright and grabbed Jaken by the front of his shirt, "is this…" he said setting Jaken down slowly and going into a daze, "is this heaven?" Hojo-kun fell backwards to the ground leaving Jaken standing there stunned.

          "Thank goodness for these things humans call tranquilizers," said Jaken looking down at the syringe in his shaking hand.  "Man… humans are so scary sometimes." Once again Jaken picked up the boys legs and began to drag him up the stone steps to the entrance of his master's home.  Hojo-kun's head hit every step on the way up, though the smile never faded from his face.


	3. Whoohoo! 6th gear

Thank you soooo much to all my reviewers (man that sounded kinda cheesy), oh well, thanks so much for all the suggestions ^-^ *beaming*.  Especially from  Kracken l.w  she/he (I dunno which sorry ^-^) gave me lots of ideas which led to others which gave me an idea for chapter three! Thank you! 

**Chapter 3: The fun begins ^-^;**

          At about 6:30pm Jaken finally managed too tow Hojo-kun inside the castle and down a hall to a small room with Jaken's belongings inside.  The little green man began packing his things into a burlap-bag (a kind of bag used to hold animal food, whoo hoo that's exciting!).  When he was finished he quickly wrote a note to Sesshomaru and pinned it to Hojo-kun, then proceeded to leave as fast as his funny looking feet and small legs could carry him.

          ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

          Sesshomaru sat at the large dining-room table switching his bandaged tail back and fourth, while trying to ignore Rin who was flinging mashed potatoes around.  "Where is Jaken…" Sesshomaru grumbled moving his head slightly to the right as a spoonful of potato narrowly missed his head and splattered on the wall. 

          "Where Jaken! Where Jaken!" yelled Rin happily, bouncing from her chair and running down the hall to Jaken's room.  Sesshomaru listened as the small girl slammed open the door, "Jaken-sama! Jaken-sama!" he could here her energetic yell, "Jaken-sama has something pinned to self!" *Riiiip!* Sesshomaru heard the sound of tearing paper.  Rin came back and poked her face around the side of the door to look at Sessomaru.  "Sesshomaru-sama, Jaken all pretty now^-^" she said smiling, as she pulled Hojo-kun around the corner by his wrist.

          Sessomaru leaped up for the second time that day while Hojo-kun just looked dazedly around the room.  "You have a very nice home!" said Hojo-kun happily as Rin led him to a chair.  Hojo-kun sat down and looked up at the stunned Sesshomaru, who upon being looked at by the human sprinted to Jaken's room.

          "Sesshomaru-sama?!" Rin yelled after him, "Jaken is here, why you go to his room?"

          But for once Sesshomaru wasn't listening at all; instead he was concentrating on a note in his hand which he had picked up off the floor upon entering the room…

**       Sesshomaru-sama,**

**I am deeply sorry but I must leave you for a while, I hope this human is a satisfactory thing to work in my place temporarily.  Oh… and I am even sorrier for doing the second thing, I had to take the funny looking two headed horse dragon thing in-order to get where I'm going.  **

**       Sincerely Jaken**

          Sesshomaru put the note down and returned to the table *classic angered anime style (no eye's showing)*.  But he didn't sit down instead he grabbed Rin's wrist and ran for the door, Rin though, was quick herself and grabbed Hojo-kun with a relentless death grip (though she was not at all scared, in-fact she was quite happy).

          Sesshomaru had to accept the fact that Hojo-kun was coming weather or not the dog-demon liked it.  So Rin, Hojo, bandaged tail, and all, the Hanyo jumped onto the lawn mower, put it in sixth gear and mowed like a bat out'a hell towards a small village, near a certain small well, in which lived a certain small brother with his certain small girl (did that rhyme? ^-^ *giggles*) 

          Whoo hooo! Hoped you liked this chapter ^-^ I had lots of fun writing it, to much fun.  What ever do you think will happen when Sesshomaru reaches the village? And where the hell… er… heck did Jaken go? (mind you I have yet to figure out for my self where Jaken is going, 'must think of story line!').  If you really like, or really hate this fic so far please tell me, but if you don't like it be sure to include what you don't like and why you don't like it (ex:  the what might be Hojo-kun, the why might be the fact that he's so stupid).  P.s. I love all the reviews I get, even the ones that say my writing sucks (they are very helpful) and don't be surprised if I randomly e-mail you!^-^.


	4. Whoohoo! DoggyTreats and EarScratches to...

**ACK!! Oh no!!! I called Sessho a hanyo! ACK ACK ACK!!!  I had even thought prior to writing, that I should make sure to say Yokai and not Hanyo! Oh poopy!  Well thanks for catching the mistake ^-^ at some point I will re-post the corrected version of that chapter, yay "It shall not be wrong for long!"  Well I hope you like this chapter, and I'll try to keep up a somewhat interesting if not entirely screwed up plot going^-^.**

            Rin had fallen asleep contentedly in Sesshomaru's lap and Hojo-kun lay stomach down on the hood of the lawnmower, his body jerking one way or the other every time they hit a bump, he was also asleep (still smiling^-^).  Sesshomaru was not tired though, in fact it was quite the contrary; he was wide awake and angry.  Starting at the darkness in front of him he was concentrating on weaving in and out of the trees making sure not to hit any thing with his precious vehicle.  

          :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

          Inu-yasha lay contentedly in Kaede's hut, his head on Kagome's lap.  Kagome was a ways from the wall and so had her head leaning down on her chest, snoring quietly.  Inu-yasha's ears twitched slightly at the distant roar of an engine, though he did not know that it was an engine.  Suddenly his eyes flashed open and he sprang to his feet jumping swiftly and silently to the door.  Kagome didn't wake, instead her head fell backwards and the snoring became louder.  The side of Inu-yasha's eye twitched in annoyance of not being able to hear the faraway sound over his companions sleep noises, stomping over to where she sat, he took in a deep breath…………"KAGOME!" 

          "Wha…?" she said loudly as she snorted and wrenched herself from a pleasant dream.  Sitting normally once again she saw Inu-yasha standing by the door listening intently to what was out side.  

          This time Inu-yasha's nose twitched, "yokai," he mumbled in a barely audible voice.

          "Wha…?" asked Kagome.

          "Yokai." 

          "Wha…?"

          "I SAID YOKAI."

          "Wha…?"

          "I SAID YOKAI DAMNIT! YOKAI! YOKAI! YOKAI!"

          "Wha…"

          An extremely annoyed Inu-yasha turned around with those endearing flaming anime eyes… only to see Kagome asleep once again…

          "Wha…?" she mumbled from inside her dream again.

          Inu-yasha stomped across the hut and pushed Kagome over, the girl woke up just as mad as he had been a moment ago (except her eye's didn't look endearing, it was more like they were saying 'death, death, death!').

          "Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit!!!" *Crash bang boom bam krik kerk spilick bash kam casheet shoom!!!* 

          "uurrrgghhh…" Inu-yasha pulled himself up slowly from the ten foot deep hole that was now in the corner of the hut.

          Kagome sat near the door glaring daggers at the demon boy with her arms crossed in front of her.  "What-were-you-doing?" she said annunciating every word while still glaring at Inu-yasha.

          "Feh… I smelled Yokai…mumble, mumble, mumble… but now that my face was smashed I don't know if I can smell… mumble, mumble, mumble…"  Inu-yasha grumbled while attempting to straighten his spine.  

          "*gasp* Yokai!  Really?"

          "No I'm lying!"

          "SIT!"

          "Hey!  Can't you take a little sarcasm!?!"

          "……no…… SIT!"

          "Uurrrrrgggggggg……"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

          Veroom, veroom, veroom, veroom…… *Stunned looking villagers watch a strange person with a little girl on a strange growling beast go past, while they wonder if the monster is carrying or eating the person that is draped over its head*.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

          "Kagome be quiet…" said Inu-yasha holding the gagged girl at arms length while she fumed over having been restrained from speech.  (by gagged I mean he tied a piece of cloth around her head covering her mouth, well actually part of the cloth is in her mouth).  Kagome's mind screamed 'Sit' but it didn't seam to work one bit so finally she broke down… and tackled him from behind.  She jumped on his back and wrapped her arms roughly around his neck partially strangling him.  He choked and stumbled backwards falling back on top of the flailing Kagome.  

          "Gee oof!!!" (roughly translated… 'get off') Kagome screamed through the gag at him from her position squished beneath his bottom.  But the Hanyo continued to 'sit' where he was refusing to move while he tried to hear the noise, though now it was gone. 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

On another note it's about 3:00 in the morning and I've got school tomorrow… Night, night… *falls over and starts snoring…*

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Whoo hoo! I'm awake now so nows I'm gonna type!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

          Sesshomaru was now nearing the end of Inu-yasha's forest and just as the sun was coming up too.  Rin was happily standing on Sessho's shoulders and waving her arms around wildly. Hojo-kun had awoken to a bruised stomach and a… SMILE ^-^!  Rin had convinced him to stand up with her and so now the naïve teen was standing up behind Sesshomaru, waving his arms around in circular patterns and laughing happily with Rin.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::    

          In the meantime Kagome had managed to get free and was now running around teasing Inu-yasha with a 'Beggin strip' (bacon flavored dog treat).

          "Wahhhh!!!" Inu-yasha cried pounding his fists on the floor like a little child, "gime it! Please Kagome please!!!"

          "Stop crying!" snapped an irritated yet satisfied Kagome waving the tasty treat in the air, he did.  "Lie down!" she commanded, he did.  "Roll over!"… he did.  "Beg!"…………… he did.

          "Please, please, please, please, please, please!!!!!!!!!!!" he really DID.

          "urgh… your pathetic Inu-yasha," sighed Kagome tossing him the treat which he caught happily and downed quickly.  

          "More, more, more?" he begged happily bouncing on the balls of his feet, bobbing up and down in front of Kagome.

          "Yeah, yeah," said Kagome in an exasperated tone tossing him two more which he scarfed down immediately then leaned his head against Kagome's hand and waited patiently for her to scratch his ears.  But his dog instinct had taken over to much and Kagome was rather scared *sweatdrops*, but as he got big watery puppy eyes when she drew away it came to her memory that he was part dog.  She leaned down and scratched his ears as his foot thumped on the floor and a big goofy grin spread over his face.

          "Uh?....." Sesshomaru had no idea what to say to his little brother as he himself barged through the door to the hut and stumbled on the strange scene.  "Uh………?" once again no words came out.  Sesshomaru move quickly and sat next to Kagome's other side begging for the same treatment.  Kagome though taken aback began to scratch behind Sesshomaru's ear too.  Rin ran up and began to help, itching behind the other ear as Inu-yasha became somewhat jealous (actually very jealous, but that's nothing new right?!^-^).  Hojo-kun stumbled in and forgetting he wasn't a dog he sat down between the two brothers and looked up at Kagome making the best puppy dog eyes ever. 

          Once the ear scratching competition had ended and Kagome had worked out her 'itchers cramp' (it's like 'writers cramp' teehehe) they finally managed to drag out of Sesshomaru what was going on.  

          "So Kagome," said Hojo-kun, "I guess your dead too^-^." He said grinning (see chapter 2, ie: remember Hojo-kun thinks he's dead).

          "Uh……" –Kagome

          "So Sesshomaru, why are you here, what difference is it to us if your henchmen disappear?"-Inu-yasha (trying to change subject, doesn't trust people that act stupid.  Get it? He doesn't think any one could really be a dumb as Hojo-kun is ^-^)

          "He's got a Shikon shard," said Sesshomru sticking out his bottom lip like a kid.  "And that girl can sense them!  Stupid fools why else…" 

          "Stupid fools! Stupid fools!" –Rin singing and going around in circles dragging Hojo-kun with her by the hand.   

          Suddenly every body falls over, Jaken is seen running away from the hut, empty tranquilizer syringes dropping from his hands (see chapter 2).  "Can't have them following me," runs off into morning light. 


End file.
